


柚天的五十音教程

by winter_night



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 02:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_night/pseuds/winter_night





	柚天的五十音教程

（1）あ——あたたかい（温暖）

【安徒生—冰雪女王paro】

他是冰雪的王，却渴求温暖。

少年来到他的冰雪王城，用温暖的双手和笑容捂热了他的心。

“你在这里一个人，这样冷，你不寂寞吗？”

“曾经会吧。但是现在你看。”

他周身的冰凌尽数消失，化成蒸汽飘在了空气里。

“你来了，春天就来了。”

（2）い——いきている（活着）

羽生有的时候也在想，我活着是为什么呢？

活着很累，活着很辛苦，活着就要不停前进，活着就要经受考验。

可是现在每天早上看见咧着嘴露出虎牙冲他笑的爱人，他觉得活着就是为了相逢。

见到你，是我的幸运。

（3）う——うんどう（运动）

“天天要多运动哦，不然你是永远都压不过我的。”

闻言正在举铁板的金博洋邪魅（？）一笑，放下铁板扶着墙来了一个猫式。

“我压不压得过都无所谓，但是现在…羽生你想要我吗？”

“……”羽生当机立断，直接把乱撩人的小孩抱到了更衣室。

自己作的死，自己要付出代价。

（4）え——えがお（笑脸）

两个笑起来都是眯眯眼的人，看起来很有夫夫相。

“可惜我没有虎牙。”羽生伸出手碰了碰那颗小尖牙，“天天你说，我要不要去牙医那里磨一颗？”

“你可别折腾了，家里有一个有虎牙的人就够了。”金博洋脸颊泛红的移开视线，被羽生把脑袋扳回来好一顿亲。

（5）お——おなかが減った（肚子饿啦！）

【ABO】【《隐瞒》人设】

“结弦你的儿子女儿饿了！”

“土豆炖肉早就好了，我给你拿个小桌在床上吃吧。”

“多给我捞点肉！”

“好好好，你好好躺着，我这就去给你盛。”

“哎等等。”金博洋看羽生要起身，一把搂过他的肩膀在脸上就是一个啾咪——

羽生结弦捂着脸走进厨房的时候怎么也想不明白，结婚三年了，自己怎么还会因为一个吻就脸红成这样呢。

一定是因为天天太可爱了。

（6）か——かみ（神明）

【仍然是ABO，《隐瞒》人设】

这次在日本过新年，本来羽生不想让怀着孕的金博洋去神社参拜，人太多了。但是金博洋自己觉得好几天都呆在家里，关节都僵硬了，坚持要和羽生一起出门。

“结弦许了什么愿？”随手扔下两个硬币摇了摇铃铛，金博洋转身问向身边的爱人。

“我没有许愿，我是在感谢。”

“感谢什么？”

“感谢神明赐给了我三个天使。”

（7）き——きっと（一定）

【花吐症】

我一定会告诉他的，一定会的。

捧着自己吐出来的迎春花瓣，他恨恨的抹了抹嘴，把花一把扔进垃圾桶。

去他的暗恋，去他的前辈，去他的竞争对手。

我现在就要亲他，天王老子都拦不了我！

结果出门就碰见嘴角还挂着一片丁香花瓣的羽生。

“天天。”那人叫住他，笑的灿烂，“我能亲你一下吗？”

（8）く——くうき（空气）

“羽生，我有一个问题。”金博洋乖巧的举起小手手，指着面前的日语课本，“为什么你们把‘没有眼力见’说成‘读不懂空气’呢？”

“因为空气里能感受得到人们的情绪呀，如果察觉不到，就是读不懂空气包含着的感情的意思。”

“比如？”

“比如现在，你如果在呼吸的空气间都能察觉到我爱你，就说明你不是一个不读空气的人。”

（9）け——けんか（吵架）

“天天为什么不愿意相信我！”

“你别再说了！今天这碗生鸡蛋拌饭我是不会吃的！”

“QAQ！”

（10）こ——こにゃ（今晚）

“天天愿意吗？”

“这…这有什么不愿意的…又不是没做过……”

“那可不一样。”轻轻的帮金博洋解下西服领带的羽生用手指点了一下他的嘴唇，“今天是以合法丈夫的身份来做的。”

（11）さ——さいこ（最好的）

在他俩还没公开恋爱之前，金博洋做过一个单人采访。

主持人问起他和羽生的关系如何，他迟疑了一下，马上带着俘获男女老少的露虎牙表情说道：“他是最好的前辈。”

结果回到家就被羽生直接按到门上蹭：“最好的前辈……最好的前辈……”

他又些好笑又有些无可奈何的给羽生顺毛：“是最好的男朋友，羽生前辈。”

（12）し——しんらい（信赖）

那天米沙闲来无事问天总：“我和羽生掉水里了，你救谁？”

“废话，当然救你。”

正当米沙感动于他们之间的兄弟情谊的时候，金博洋淡定的开口：“羽生他会游泳，我先把你捞上来打一顿，问问你为什么要和我男朋友一起下水。”

【您的好友米沙表示您已经失去了他】

（13）す——すこし（稍微）

羽生很喜欢用“稍微”这个词。

“稍微有点冷。”然后冻感冒了。

“稍微有点下雨。”然后金博洋查了异地男朋友那里的天气发现是大暴雨。

“稍微想离天天近一点。”

结果现在距离为负。

（14）せ——せかい（世界）

【又是《隐瞒》……我真的好喜欢ABO】

看着沉沉睡过去的他的omega，光滑的背脊上还带着一片吻痕……

他心下一动，钻进被窝里从后背抱住金博洋，摸了摸他挺起的肚子，感觉胸腔里涨的都是幸福。

我的怀里就是我的全世界。

（15）そ——そうだん（谈话）

“我觉得我们不能再这样下去了。”难得一见羽生严肃的模样，金博洋颤抖的开口：“真的…真的要这么做吗？”

“我觉得这样下去对我们都没有好处。”羽生冷漠的开口。就在金博洋为这段恋情的结束暗自伤心的时候，羽生从衣服口袋里拿出了钻戒。

“我觉得男朋友这个称谓已经不能满足我了。”他取出戒指强硬的拉过金博洋的手，套在无名指上：“我想用丈夫这个身份陪着你。”

（16）た——だきしめたい（我想抱你）

“天天我这一关过不去了，能安慰一下我吗？”

习以为常的金博洋走过去给了他一个抱抱。

啊，好暖和。天天身上软软的，不想放开。

“冷的话你倒是穿一件外套啊！”发觉羽生冻的冰凉的双手，金博洋气急败坏的把自己身上的毛绒睡衣外套披在了羽生身上。

“那天天怎么办！”

“我穿你的呗……你能不能先放开我？”

“哪有那么麻烦，我穿着天天的外套抱着天天不就都暖和了。”

认命的由着羽生抱，“那你调成双人模式，手柄给我，我也要玩。”

（17）ち——チョコ（巧克力）

知道日本情人节有送巧克力的传统，金博洋本来想去买做巧克力的原料，奈何中国超市好像没有卖这个的，只好买了一堆巧克力粉和巧克力酱回来。

巧克力蛋糕总可以了吧。

结果就是他的蛋糕还没做到一半，被闻到香味溜进厨房的羽生结弦扛起来就跑，一路被扛进了卧室降落在床上，看着羽生手里还拿着半瓶巧克力酱，他不由得气结：

“你！你是不是变【…】态！”

“天天的好意我心领了，但是我更想吃这块巧克力。”看着羽生拧开巧克力酱的盖子，金博洋只觉得大事不好……

然后他们【哔——】了个爽。

（18）つ——つたえる（传递）

米沙在退役之前一度是金博洋和羽生结弦的翻译。

现在退役之后，本想着可以逃离成堆的狗粮，结果……

“米沙快告诉我羽生这是什么意思！”

他拿过手机一看信息——“きっと、君を幸せにしてあげるから…”（我一定会让你幸福的…）

“你们俩……是要结婚了吗？”

“？？？你怎么知道的！”

（19）て——てつだい（帮忙）

“羽生帮我倒下垃圾！”

“羽生帮我洗一下番茄！”

“羽生洗衣机响了，帮我晾一下衣服！”

“结…结弦……帮我解开吧……我想抱你……”

（20）と——ときどき（有的时候）

有的时候，他们两个在家是不怎么会有交流的。

羽生在看大学课程视频写作业，金博洋要写发言稿，两个人就默不作声的分享一张书桌。

金博洋去洗苹果吃，会拿给羽生一个。

羽生去热牛奶，会端给金博洋一碗。

两个人就这样平淡的过完一天——

怎么可能？

晚上疯狂熬夜打游戏吃肯德基宅急送啊！

（21）な——なやみ（烦恼）

天天太可爱了怎么办！但是这么可爱的天天是我的你们都看不到！所以你们解决不了我的苦恼！

围观群众：人干事！？

羽生天天撩我怎么办！急！我要不要削他！

围观群众：我推荐你亲他。

（22）に——には（庭院）

他们在日本的房子里带一个庭院。

羽生结弦本来想种点花花草草，结果金博洋抢先一步种上了大白菜和韭菜。

啊……妈妈……这种幸福生活好像和我想象中的不太一样……

后来吃到韭菜虾仁鸡蛋水饺之后，羽生就开始疯狂支持金博洋种菜了。

“地是用来干啥的！是用来种食物的！”金博洋握着锅铲头也不回的说。

（23）ぬ——ぬいで（脱了吧）

“自己脱。”

床上的人玩味的看着自己，金博洋心虚的低下头开始解扣子。

我当初…就不应该和小车小周他们皮……金博洋被摁在床上的时候有些绝望的想着。

（24）ね——ねこ（猫咪）

【猫的报恩设定】

小小的金博洋每一次蹦哒蹦哒上学校的时候都会路过一个小巷子。

他的书包里鼓鼓囊囊的，里面总会有鱼肉肠。  
一只白猫总会在这里等他。

金博洋每天都用鱼肉肠喂它，可是这只猫却不见胖，仍然优雅的每天坐在小巷子里等着他。

金博洋家里不让养猫，他又舍不得丢下白猫不管，一直到他上了高中，这个习惯也一直保持着。

一天他来到巷子里没有看到白猫，却看到了一帮附近抢钱的小混混。被人逼到墙角的时刻，也不知是哪里“呼啦啦”钻出一堆野猫，把小混混们挠的皮开肉绽仓皇逃窜。

“行了，他们都走了。别追了。”

野猫们停了下来，乖巧的伏在一位清俊的少年腿边。

少年一步一步靠近毫发无损的金博洋：

“天天，我的鱼肉肠呢？”

（25）の——のんびり（悠闲）

【继续猫的报恩】

“小白……”

“所以说，我不叫小白，我叫结弦。”

“结弦……你是猫妖吗？”

“…你非要这么说我也没法反驳。”

坐在小巷子里分吃一根鱼肉肠的一人一妖悠闲的度过了一整个上午。

“幸好我今天放假，要不然我可就迟到了。”

“幸好我今天也放假变成人形出来玩，否则你就惨了，天天。”结弦拍了拍衣角，转了一圈又变回一只白猫，蹭了蹭金博洋的脚踝，喵了一声跑掉了。

（26）は——はブラシ（牙刷）

“我为什么觉得这支牙刷的触感不太对呢…？”叼着牙刷嘴里全是牙膏泡沫的金博洋迷迷糊糊的推开卧室门问道。

正在叠被子的羽生回头看了一眼：“亲爱的，你用的是我的牙刷，从泡沫的颜色看，你应该也用错了牙膏。”

“……”默默的回洗手间吐掉泡沫，他有些不知所措的握着羽生结弦的牙刷思考起了人生。

“这是间接接吻吗？”

“是，天天要是不满足的话，我可以给你一个直接的。”

（27）ひ——ひ（太阳）

羽生最近不知道为什么，总是喜欢在家里唱儿歌。

特别是《种太阳》

实在受不了这奇怪的歌词和羽生的歌喉，金博洋不好意思直说，所以……

“羽生结弦！你为什么要种那么多太阳！我难道不是你唯一的小太阳了吗！”

第二天，他发现羽生依然在唱这首歌。

但是把《种太阳》的歌词里所有的“太阳”全改成了“天天”。

（28）ふ——ふうせん（气球）

这么大人了……

一边逛着中央大街一边想捂脸的金博洋放弃了挣扎，在羽生买下一个噗桑气球之后，自己也买了一个佩奇。

两个人手牵手，一人握着一个气球。

像约会的小情侣。

不对，他们就是约会的小情侣。

（29）へ——へや（房间）

“这个房间装载着我很多的回忆啊……”

正在帮他搬纸箱的羽生停止了动作，等着金博洋的下文。

“我在这个书桌上，第一次看到你的比赛视频。”

“我在这里贴着我们第一张合影。”

“我在…唔…”

亲上小孩有些依依不舍的叙说的嘴唇，羽生结弦捧着他的脸正色道：“所以，这里是你结束单恋的开始，我们要到新家创造新的回忆了。”

“恋爱的回忆。”

（30）ほ——ほそい（细瘦）

羽生早就察觉到金博洋的腰特别细了。

之前碍于没有恋人关系加成，他只敢在合影的时候搂他的腰。

现在我可以光明正大的搂了！

然后被金博洋以为是故意挠他痒痒，愤怒的踹了他一脚。

（31）ま——まくら（枕头）

羽生结弦发现半夜金博洋睡觉的时候，头总会无意识的枕到自己的枕头上。

“天天是觉得我的枕头比较舒服吗？我可以和你换的。”早餐时羽生喝着牛奶，问正在吃面包的金博洋。

“嗯…？不用了，我…我觉得我的枕头也挺好的。”

金博洋突然又些不好意思的扭过头去，看的羽生一脸疑惑。

“我…我只是在睡梦中想靠你靠得近一点。”

（32）み——みち（道路）

“如果我们当初没有走花滑这条路，我们会怎样呢？”半夜睡不着拉着睡意阑珊的羽生夜谈的金博洋这样问道。

“我们会以别的身份相遇然后相爱。”

“这么肯定啊，万一你碰不到我呢？”

“不会的，那我会去找你，除了你我谁都不要。所以我们可以睡觉了吗天天？我好困……”

（33）む——むす（结）

“天天你来！”坐在沙发上的羽生兴奋的冲着金博洋招手。

金博洋疑惑的走过去，然后被羽生用不知道从哪里找到的红毛衣线把两人的小指连在了一起。

“这样我们就是天生一对啦！”脸红的趴在桌子上不想抬头的金博洋听到这句话，觉得似乎这一辈子都被套牢了。

（34）め——めずらしい（罕见的）

看着面前这个乖乖的、奶声奶气的天天，羽生觉得心里仿佛有一只大袋鼠在疯狂蹦跶。

“结弦…生日快乐！”

身穿白色男友衬衫、下衣失踪的金博洋，一颗一颗咬开了羽生衣服上的扣子。

“今天给你开荤。”

（35）も——もっと（更多的）

人总是贪婪的。

从前金博洋和他合影的时候。羽生结弦想认识他。

认识他之后，羽生想和他一起聊天。

聊过很多次天之后，羽生想和他一起皮。

一起皮过好多次之后，羽生想和他谈个恋爱。

现在谈了五年了，他退役了金博洋也退役了，他想和他结个婚。

他还想和他过一辈子。

“真巧，我也是这么想的。”

（36）や——やくそく（约定）

“那下一次我们要一起站上领奖台。”

“我金你银？”

羽生微笑，“我金你银。”

“争这个有意思吗！羽生结弦你还是不是我男朋友了！”

“既然天天这么想站的比我高…那今天晚上让天天在上面自己动？”

“……这两个有什么联系啊！你别跑！给我解释清楚！”

（37）ゆ——ゆかた（浴衣）

“天天穿浴衣真好看。”

“别在那儿光看着啦，腰带！腰带怎么系啊！”

……

金博洋气冲冲的拍着羽生在他腰间作乱的手：“还去不去祭典了！别碰啦！痒！”

（38）よ——よろこび（开心）

“天天我特别开心。”刚刚醒过来的羽生睡眼惺忪的看着身边也刚刚睁开眼睛的小孩儿。

“怎…怎么啦…做了什么好梦？”

还迷迷糊糊的奶团子双眼迷离的看着他。

“我梦见我们结婚了。”

“你怕不是睡傻了。”揉了揉眼睛打了个哈欠的金博洋钻出被窝，“我们早就结婚了好不好。”

（39）ら——らくえん（乐园）

【双向单箭头】

抽奖抽中了双人游乐园免费票的金博洋问了蟋蟀里的所有人，只有羽生有时间，他只好忍着心里的害羞和面上的不自然邀请羽生去游乐园一起玩。

“天天…是要和我约会吗？”看着对面的人（貌似）一脸纯良的问出这个问题，金博洋只想拿脑袋咣咣撞大墙。

暗恋对象！可不可以不要再撩我了！

（40）り——りんご（苹果）

【白雪公主paro】

王子结弦看着睡在水晶棺里漂亮的小孩儿，想起自己之前在森林里碰见他的可爱样子，眼泪不由自主的打在棺面上。

“博洋，天天，你醒一醒啊。”

他想再抱一抱他，小矮人帮他打开了水晶棺。  
羽生慢慢的扶着天天坐起来，狠狠的搂住了他。

生离死别——

“噗咳！你！你勒死我了！”

金博洋吐出了卡在喉咙里的苹果，有些羞愤的用小粉拳捶着羽生。

“和我结婚吧，耳机冰刀苹果，我什么都给你。”

“你天总像是缺钱的人吗，结婚可以，我要你就够了。”

（41）れ——れんあい（恋爱）

恋爱中的人都是没有理智的。

金博洋一开始对这句话嗤之以鼻，后来和羽生住在一起才知道这句话原来是真的。

都怪他偶像太帅，只要委屈巴巴的瞅他一眼，他直接就缴械了。

您最好您最帅您说什么都对您想干什么都…行？

他捂着腰愤恨的想着，下次我见他之前要先带个眼罩！

（42）ろ——ろうそく（蜡烛）

停电了。

羽生找出去年给金博洋过生日用的蜡烛，小心翼翼的放在餐桌上点燃。

“突然就变成烛光晚餐了。”金博洋乐了，“然而在这个时候我们却在吃泡面。”

“这不是刚搬来还没有厨具嘛，天天等我明天出去买。今天先享受一下我们同居第一天的晚饭吧。”

“这么看还挺浪漫的，我突然觉得我的最爱海鲜面更香了。”

“我倒觉得和天天在一起吃什么都好吃。”

（43）わ——わかい（年轻的）

他今年23岁，他今年20岁。

他们都还很年轻。

他们都还有着大好的前程和幸福的时光。


End file.
